THE PRIEST
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: What can go wrong when Stan Marsh is a priest? Everything. First he doesn't understand his attraction to the new student Kyle, now he is a wanted criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Stan Marsh stood at a good six foot and an inch. He had black hair and amazing ocean blue eyes that captivated any woman that looks into those blue eyes.

Stan wore the typical black priest shirt and black tailored trousers as he walked into the church after morning mass and a meeting with the head priest. He and Eric Cartman were both 2nd in command to Father Benedict and now he was going to check on the new kid.

As he entered the church from the court yard that led to different parts of the school. He spotted the family because they stood near the alter stifly. Immediately he put one of his most dazzling smiles.

"Right on time 10:00 AM prompt" Stan said before stretching his hand out to greet the husband of The Broflovski(s).

"Very nice to meet you Father Marsh" Sheila took the hand quickly. "We are Jewish as we have said before in my letters to you but I would like my son Kyle to attend ST. Peters because of its academic excellence. The man there is Gerald my husband"

Stan's eyes dropped to the little seven year old that was hiding behind his mother's leg with a scowl on his face. The little kid had awful red hair and freckles on his cheeks but was very blessed with green emerald eyes.

The boy was dressed in the school uniform which consisted of a white shirt and a blue sweater with the school's icon on the breast. It had blue trousers with two pockets on each side that looked full of things.

His clothes crisp and ironed well. He could tell the family was very elite by the way they dressed. Mrs Broflovski wore a blue blazer and red skirt that ended just above her ankles. While Gerald wore a brown suit with a blue tie and white shirt.

"Don't worry you can let go of mommy now you'll be fine" Stan said in an assuring voice which only made Kyle's scowl deepen.

"You heard him Buhbbulah now let go of me and take your bags and follow Father Marsh. Make sure to behave yourself Buhbbulah mommy loves you" Sheila smiled.

Kyle obeyed with tear filled eyes. Taking his bags he quickly pulled it behind him moving to Stan's side. "Be a good boy son" Gerald finally spoke and waved goodbye to his son when he saw his wife already leaving he trailed after her.

"Well I guess I can show you around school" Stan laughed awkwardly as he rubbed on the back of his neck. Leading Kyle into the amazing and beautiful court yard. "This is the school's heart and soul"

The place was the centre of the school. There were benches for students to seat and enjoy their time. It was like a big park.

"I just want to go to my room" Kyle said dryly still scowling as he kept his eyes on the floor but trailing Stan closely behind so as not to get lost.

"We can go to the kitchen the sisters should have made delicious chocolate chip cookies and I could get you one" Stan tried he didn't like kids sad. His effort however just angered Kyle more. With an angry glare Kyle finally looked up at stan.

"I am diabetic are you trying to kill me?" Kyle snapped at Stan rudely. Stan rose a brow at Kyle because he had never had a problem with not being liked. He had charisma to run for governor, heck even president. In his whole life he had never not been liked. Ever. He was sure as hell not going to let a brat mess it up. Even Eric Cartman liked him to some degree how much more some ugly red head brat.

"Aww don't be sad how about it, I can make you my super bestfriend" Stan asked as he led Kyle in the direction of the library. He stopped when Kyle replied shocked him, that a seven years old had just said that to him.

"You cannot be serious. Are you gay? I am not into older men" Kyle smirked at Stan's horrified look. "What happened? scared I'll tell on you Mr. Marsh?"

"Dude." Stan glared at Kyle. He frowned at the Bastard little monster. "fuck you" Kyle's face looked shocked. "Shit faced ginger fag demon spawn"

"You can't say that!" Kyle glared angrily at him. "I'll tell on you." Stan let a chuckle slip out.

"To who exactly? No one will believe you" Stan pointed to a building far off to the right "That is your dormitory. I am sure you can find your way to your room with that sharp mouth of yours" Stan smirked triumphant at Kyle.

Kyle looked confused looking around and back to the dormitory he started crying silently. It broke into loud sob and screams. Stan looked shocked and panic. No one ever behaved like this with him.

"Dude I am very sorry okay. I promised I'll go with you" Stan said getting down to his knee so he could see Kyle face-to-face. Kyle didn't relent because his sobs only got louder causing him to get looks."Shh"

"I want my mommy!" Kyle said louder wailing and screaming. Stan sighed irritated while he covered his ears.

"You win just-" Stan whispered harshly. Kyle stopped crying and stared at Stan before glaring wiping away his tears with the back of his hand he sniffed.

"Just show me my room then you can burn in gay hell" Kyle growled. Stan decided he didn't like Kyle on bit. Even though he got off the floor and showed the little bastard his room. He felt kind of weird.

He remembered Cartman's words 'Ginger... Ew... I won't take care of that demon. Ginger kids have no souls. We can't save him anyway Stan'. Left the Dormitory and headed back to the teacher's building.

He had to report back to father Benedict about the new student. He walked slowly admiring nature's beauty in its simplest form with the trees and grassy environment he didn't feel as pissed as he had earlier on.

Stan POV

As I entered the building I ran into Cartman who held a smirk on his lips. "How was the kike ginger? No soul like I predicted?" He sounded smug. It annoyed me.

"No fat ass he was a delight" I lied easily. "He is just ugly. Fucking ugly" I held back the urge to call Kyle a spoilt bastard fucker.

"I saw his picture he really isn't that ugly." Cartman rose a brow at me. "Dude please don't fag out with a student we have a bad name as priests already" he smirked which made my face turned red.

"I am not gay Cartman and the kid is an evil spawn." I snapped angrily.

"I wonder what the kid did to annoy you so much. Probably rejected your gay ass when you hit on him" Cartman laughed.

"Fuck you fat boy" I snapped "why am I even talking to you?" I asked myself. I rushed to Father's office. He knocked twice before he entered the office.

"Stan?". The older man dressed exactly like me said worried by the bitter look on my face. "Is something the matter?"

"No Father. It is just the new student has arrived and settled in perfectly." I said calmly trying not to think of the frustrating red head. After all There was no logical reason why Kyle shouldn't like me.

"Okay we will continue to record his progress and see if he is having any difficulties" Father smiled at me before he motioned I could leave with his hand. I bowed before I left heading for my room.

My personal space where I could think. I mean who wouldn't like me. For fuck's sake I was so nice to the brat. " Good day" I was cut short by Wendy. She had her hair covered by a nice blue scarf. She smiled at me widely "you look mad what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I sighed in annoyance. "I am just in a bad mood. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Oh dear. Stan would you like some coffee?" She looked worried. I usually liked Wendy fussing over me but today I felt annoyed and bitter at a seven year old! It was ridiculous because I just turned thirty. So I didn't know why I let it bother me.

"I think I'll just go and take a long nap. After all it is saturday sister and I have nothing to attend to." I rose her hand to my lips and kissed it. She giggled.

"Okay then. Bye Stan" she was off and I was going to my room to think over it. As soon as I got into my room I locked the door and sat on my bed. It bothered me so much that Kyle hated me. I found myself making a list of things I could do to change his feeling towards me but it all seemed so stupid. I even wrote his name over and over on a piece of paper.

(•̀ᴗ•́)و

* * *

The scary part of all that was happening with me was I couldn't sleep through the night I just kept thinking about the kid that had pissed me off. It was annoyingly irritating.

The name of the brat was on my mind as I laid nude under my comforter at night. I usually never let issues that bother me go until I solved them and I was determined to fix mine which was a red head named Kyle.

Sunday morning came and I was so exhausted that morning mass seemed to have just flown past me. My life had just been derailed by a seven year old brat.

After mass ended I was in charge of waving the guests off while the students selected cleaned up the church.

I supervised them but cut my shift by asking Wendy to cover for me. I went back to my room to sleep but it just wouldn't come to me.  
Life was moving too fast.

Communion during mass was even fuzzy and it was my favorite section because of the wine that I was allowed to drink.

The choir voices also didn't have the usual impact on me. I hated the feelings I was having and rage suddenly ran through my veins. I got off my bed and stomped towards the student dorms.

A frown was on my lips. I stood outside his room door and as soon as my hand touched the door nob all my anger dissolved.

My throat went dry and I felt my stomach react and I threw up. I just don't understand what just happened.

Still I did not wait a minute longer and quickly left heading back to my room. Kyle bothered me and I wanted him to like me in a none sexual way.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

KYLE POV

I watched Father Marsh leave the room and shut the door behind him. I slowly unpacked my suitcase and put them away into my drawers. Taking out my finger paints I placed them on the desk along with a stack of papers.

I sat down and started finger painting a sad picture of my family. The ones who put me in this prison then some over happy gay fucker has the guts to come in all happy.

I sighed as I dipped a finger in black paint and cancelled it out writing 'Father Marsh is gay' on the page in big bold letters.

"I know right" a voice said which I guessed was my conscience since I was alone. "And you are gay for him" the voice added.

"I am not gay for that asshole!" I snapped angrily and used the finger I used for green paint to blot out the page. I felt hot air blow into my ear. I turned to the source and screamed.

"Dude calm down" the orange monster said. It pulled down its hood to reveal a smiling blonde with vibrant blue eyes that looked amused and a smirk slapped unto those lips.

"Fuck you" I snapped picking up the painting and slamming it into his face. I ran to my bed and hid under the sheets.

"You are so lucky you have a cute ass" the strange blonde said. I refused to come out not wanting to see him.

"Leave me alone. I'm seven you pervert" I snapped. I suddenly felt someone trying to pull off my comforter and as I pulled it to my self it became a tug of war.

With a hard tug from my opponent I was on the floor. He held up the comforter mocking me with a smirk.

"Aww you are adorable. Name's Kenny or you can call me McCormick your new fuck buddy" he winked at me which made my cheeks flush red to match my hair.

"Leave me alone" I glared at him but he really seemed impervious to it. He smiled happily at me winking an eye.

"I like them feisty" he chuckled before giving me a serious look. "I don't share my magazines FYI. What else? I am 9 and I am here on a sports scholarship" Kenny's smile came back. "I'll be showing you around because your ass is sexy. If you are a real red head when we fuck it'll be wild. They said red heads are hot in bed."

I felt my eyes water. I don't want to be in a room with this pervert and without knowing it I started crying. He paused and looked confused. "Leave me alone!" I took hold of my teddy bear I hid under my bed and threw it at him.

"Chill" he rose his hand in defence. "I am sorry okay." He sighed. I stopped and stared at him carefully. "I am not planning on raping you" he assured me.

I sniffed carefully pulling my comforter to my person slowly. I wrapped it round and went back on my bed. "Go away"

"I am sorry I scared you." He sighed looking sad. I glared at him before turning away ignoring him and falling asleep.

I woke up for dinner but I didn't follow kenny instead I pulled out sugar free cookies from my suitcase. I ate those up before laying in bed thinking of the reason I came to this school begin with.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I was not forced like the other kids to go for morning mass because I was Jewish so I sat down and read my maths book. I really didn't like Kenny or FM (Faggot Marsh) and so far those were the only people I had met. In math terms. It means I hated 100% of the people.

After the Mass Kenny came back with four kids. They all stared at me blankly. Kenny smiling at me as he introduced me to Craig, Tweek, Jason and Jimmy. They each wore tailored black trousers and button up collared shirts.

Out of them all Craig was the only one I liked. He didn't try to talk to me or bother me and he flipped off all who spoke to him. Which I had to say was really cool. Tweek was to loud and jumpy, Jason was loud and annoying, Jimmy stuttered which made me lose interest in whatever he had to say. Worst of all Kenny. He was annoying.

They all sat noisily on Kenny's side of the room all looking through Kenny's magazines. I acted like I didn't care that Kenny hadn't offered me a magazine because I didn't care to know.

After maths I started finger painting a picture of Kenny being shot by a gun. I heard someone puking. We all looked around the room for anyone missing to identify what the fuck was happening. Seeing we were complete Kenny headed for the door. I hid under the desk there was no way they could have found me so soon.

He opened it and the was no one but there was puke in front of our door. "Sick dude! Someone fucking puked in front of my door" Kenny yelled. "Awesome! Guys there are three full sized french fries there"

"20 bucks to eat it" Craig began.

"I'll drop 10" Jason added.

"You can't eat that! You'll get sick." I snapped as I crawled out from underneath the table to see Kenny staring at me with a raised brow. "Not that I care or anything"

"Its seems like you do care" Jason smirked at me which made me throw the paint at his head. It stained his clothes and face with green paint. "What the fuck!"

He stood up heading for me "you should keep your big mouth shut then" I glared at him. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled back a fist.

"Dude he is seven let him go" Kenny objected.

"I don't care if he is two" Jason snapped as he stared into my green eyes. He was about to punch me in the face when I kneed him in the balls.

Jason started crying and rolling on the floor. "All is fair in love and war uncle fucker" I replied him.

"Dude" Craig rose a brow.

"Huh?" I rose a brow at him.

"That was fucking cool" Craig still flipped me off but at least he was smiling while he did it. Not that I cared or anything.

"You bastard! I'm going to go tell Father on you" Jason screamed as he limped out of the room.

"Holy shit dude" Tweek said.

"He is gay. Only gay guys tell when they have their butt kicked. Speaking of which Kyle has a nice butt" Kenny winked at me. I ignored him trying to get back to painting.

A bullet whizzed through the window and my blonde room mate fell on the floor dead. His blood pooling around him. My eyes narrowed as I scanned the room. They couldn't have found me so easily.

"Don't worry dude Kenny dies all the time. He'll be back tomorrow. Craig said as he left the room with Tweek and Jimmy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stan POV

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I was the third grade teacher for St. Peters. Kenny and Kyle came into class early. I knew Kyle had skipped two grades because he was a genius.

"Good morning" I said quickly. Kyle glared at me a scowl on his face. Kenny looked happy as always.

"Good morning Father" Kenny replied. I really didn't care if he replied me or not. I wanted to hear Kyle's reply me.

"FM" he said.

"Nickname for me?" I smiled at him as he smirked.

"Yes, Faggot Marsh" he said cheekily which made me frown. "What? Cat got your tongue when Kenny is here?"

"You'll get in trouble and get spanked" Kenny nudged me.

"Of course he would like to touch my butt. Gay bastard" he snapped at me. I blinked still unsure of what to say and why my stomach was feeling awkward.

"Fuck he is sorry Father." Kenny apologised. Kyle just kept smirking at me. I hated him so much. I threw up again. "Are you okay Father?" I ran out of the class heading for the closest bathroom.

I don't know what is wrong with me. As I got to the bathroom I rinsed my mouth out with water. The way Kyle smirked at me kept coming to mind and I threw up once more into the sink.

The way he spoke too. It bothered me so badly and I wanted to strangle him but at the same I wanted to keep his attention on only me.

I don't understand myself anymore. I quickly shut my eyes and prayed that God would take away these feelings of anger or resentment I held for a small child.

I left the bathroom and headed to class the children had formed little groups and were talking. I got them under control easily.

Teaching them was fun but I ignored Kyle whether or not he rose his hand I never called on him. I never even introduced him as a new student in class.

After classes he came up to me and sent his friend Kenny off to lunch without him. "What is your damn problem?" He asked.

"Your attitude" I replied him glaring at him from across my desk. He blinked then pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My attitude is fine you just don't like me and you never did you bastard" he snapped back. He looked really cute like that which made me want to throw up.

"I don't dislike you Kyle you are just rude plus you called me a child molester" I said calmly he smirked.

"Okay, I don't like you either but our personal dislikes for one another shouldn't get in the way of me answering questions in class" Kyle smiled. If my stomach wasn't so empty I would puke.

What the fuck was wrong with me and why did I feel so nervous and awkward. For fucks sake I just can't pin the feeling because I have never felt like this before. Him smiling at me is making my heart beat faster and I feel like kissing him- oh fuck no. Please no. I am not a gay Paedophile and I do not fit into that category.

"I understand" I forced a smile at him trying not to look at him more than I had to. He left and I wanted him back.

I went on my knees to pray for being a sick fucker. What the fuck was wrong with me? I would expect this from Cartman but just not me. Why God?

I didn't want to be attracted to a child. To fall for someone who wasn't even half of half my age.

I was tempted to kill myself then to end this disgust. I hated myself for being a paedophile and wanting to fuck a little kid.

What was happening to me for fuck's sake?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kyle PoV

The bastard hit me at a soft spot. In being a know-it-all I loved to answer questions in class and that FM prick ignored me. I grit my teeth through his lectures.

I blame the stupid government. I hated them so much if not I'd still be happy in Jersey with my parents.

They just had to have my help.

I hated the stupid school and everyone in it except Craig. I let my eyes fall on the dark haired guy that sat two seats away from me looking so Stotic and indifferent.

I blushed when he met my eyes. I glared hard at him. He promptly flipped me off and turned away from me.

I turned back to FM as he taught trying my best to avoid looking at Craig. Or at his stupid brown eyes that looked so pretty and STUPID.

Kenny sent me a note. It rested on my table and I was going to ignore it but I humoured him by reading it. 'Are you hot for craig?'

'No' I sent the note back in anger. I just thought Craig was cool. I didn't like him like that.

I glared at Kenny.

Bastard.

Class ended and the bell rang for lunch. I told Kenny to go ahead of me cause I was going to talk to FM.

"What is you problem?" I asked using my angry voice.

"Your attitude" he replied me. He glaring at me from where he sat across my desk. I blinked then pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"My attitude is fine you just don't like me and you never did you bastard" I snapped back. He looked a bit green which pissed me off more. I hated him.

"I don't dislike you Kyle you are just rude plus you called me a child molester" he said calmly I smirked at him. Who was I to say he wasn't one?

"Okay I don't like you either but our personal dislikes for one another shouldn't get in the way of me answering questions in class" I forced a smile. He turned green once more. I hated him so much, now he was implying my face disgusted him.

"I understand" he replied me. I left after that not wanting to be with a bastard for too long.

I walked to the cafeteria and caught up with Kenny in the middle of telling a story about how he'd done a blonde with F cups last summer.

Liar.

Craig kept his eyes on a blonde kid on the next table. The kid from the day before and it kind of pissed me off. No I wasn't jealous. I couldn't like a stupid prick like Craig.

I got up to go line up for food. I ran into a fat SOB.

"Ginger" the bastard said to me.

"Fat ass" I replied. I pushed past him to get into line. The father stared at me before frowning.

"I'm sorry dirty kike I thought I heard you call me a fat ass you soul-less fucker" the father glared at me. He followed me to the line.

"I did" I replied. He growled at me before he spoke again.

"I guess you don't need lunch" he snapped.

"Negative I am diabetic I need to eat to keep my blood sugar good and take my insulin after this" I smirked.

"Then a spanking is in order" he growled.

"Whatever but you have to seat your fat ass down and let me eat or I may faint when you beat me and my dad is a lawyer" I watched his mouth drop open.

"You fucking ginger brat I'll fu-" he was cut off by FM.

"Cartman stop picking on him cause he is a redhead you racist bastard" FM said to the tub of lard.

"For fucks sake hippie" Cartman left but not before sending a glare to me. I rose a brow at his actions.

"Why are you helping me? I'm not going to sleep with you, you know?" I smirked as his face lost most of its colour.

"Just get your food and stir clear of Cartman. One time a kid pissed him off so much he killed their parents and fed it to them." FM warned.

"Scared to have competition?" I mocked. He bit on his bottom lip and looked nervous. "Dude don't pop a boner Father" I smirked as I watched red flood his cheeks.

"How exactly did your parents bring you up?" He glared at me "you need your mouth washed out!" He snapped.

"I doubt your penis in my mouth will 'wash it out' Faggot Marsh." He looked shocked. His face turned green again.

I ignored him then took a seat with my lunch at Kenny's table. I slammed my lunch tray down successfully receiving attention.

"So cute" Kenny smiled at me. My eyes were on Craig as he dug into his Lunch. His face still held the same expression though he seemed to be watching the blonde on the next table. Every now and then I'd glare at the blonde.

Tweek was staring at FM, as if longing for his attention. It annoyed me. Why did Craig stare at Tweek?

I ate quietly and finished quickly. "All done Kike?" I turned to see the fat shit. "You have eaten now, no more excuses, I am going to-"

"Leave him alone Cartman" Fm was on the case, I turned to see craig. He looked uninterested as always but Tweek seemed to be glaring at me.

"He was rude to me, he needs to be taught a lesson" the tub of lard said before enclosing his hand on my wrist.

Fm knocked the hand away "you cannot be serious, you'd kill him. If any case I'll spank him in your place"

"As a colleague I have as much of a right to teach this ginger to respect my Authoritah". The fat blob grabbed my hand. Fm remained silent with his head bowed, he looked kind of sad.

"Hay there." I said to catch my captor's attention. "Where the hell are we going and why is that pussy trying to 'save' me from you?"

"Stan is a giant pussy isn't he" my other questions remained unanswered. I could bearly keep up when we turned to a room.

The room was quiet. There was a single table in the middle of the room. The fat man walked around the room towards the wall were he took a paddle off of it.

"Uhhh" I blinked blankly as he slowly approached me with it.

"Take off your pants, turn around, hold the table firmly and receive your 20 strokes" I could hear his enjoyment. It was disgusting and I could tell he like it.

Still I would not take off my pants! Why the fuck should I? No one had ever seen me nude since I was five.

"No" I growled.

"Well then force it-ooogh" I punched him in the nuts. I watched him fall to the floor withering in pain.

"Does it hurt?" I smirked at him going as far as to kneel to his level to place a kiss on his cheek. "Mmm... The taste of pain and kfc. See you later fat fuck" I knew he would be too embarrassed to report me. A kid less than half his age, weight and height kicked his ass.

As I left the room I headed back to the cafeteria and formed a limp. Fake tears at the corner of my mouth.

I went back to my table.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Southpark

Please leave a review, not feeling very encouraged. (T_T)

Edited: 29-04-2013

* * *

"Does it hurt?" I smirked at him going as far as to kneel to his level to place a kiss on his cheek. "Mmm... The taste of pain and kfc. See you later fat fuck" I knew he would be too embarrassed to report me. A kid less than half his age, weight and height kicked his ass.

As I left the room I headed back to the cafeteria and formed a limp. Fake tears at the corner of my mouth.

I went back to my table.

I walked to my dorm room slowly, I half expected Fm to be on my case. It was after all no secret we couldn't stand each other, yet he kept trying to help me.

I spotted Craig and Tweek walking together, it was sickening. It wasn't like I was jealous but I just couldn't reason out why Craig liked the twitchy bastard.

I decided to side track to the staff dorm to fuck with Fm instead of watching the two.

"Hay there" a woman with long black raven hair and blue eyes greeted me as she saw me approaching the building, she smiled brightly at me.

"..." I remained silent and access her Non-outfit. It was tight fitting and clung to her body but ran down to her ankle and wrists.

"Are you lost? Students are not allowed here." She tried again. I put up my best face, smiling brightly and holding up my notebook.

"I'm sorry. Its just Father Marsh was meant to help me with my assignment, I think he forgot and left" I gave my cutest voice. She fawned over me going as far as to pick me up and spin me around. The bile went up to my throat.

"I'll take you there. I am Sister Wendy, it will be our secret. I'll take you there personally cutie" Wendy carried the seven year old into the building. He hands were rubbing circles on his back.

I felt tempted to tug on her soft raven her. She smelt like apples, I liked her well enough to not want to set her on fire.

We went up stairs before walking down the long hall. She put me down before a wooden door, she adjusted my uniform and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Boop" she poked my tummy which brought an involuntary squeal. She knocked and the door before leaving me alone.

"Who is that?" He called but I didn't reply. He opened the door in his tailored trousers, torso bare. I felt my face Light up. "Kyle?"

"Fm" I walked past him into his room. It was plain with a huge bed, he had only one picture on the shelf. I walked over to it. It was a family picture of when he was as young as me.

"What do you want?" Stan asked me. I shrugged slowly before going to seat on his bed, he looked green. Suddenly he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

It annoyed me, seeing my face made him up chuck his lunch. I growled "I hate you so much"

Stan came back into the room, he was giving me weird looks. His cheeks were red and biting on his bottom lip. "Can I do anything for you?"

"..."

"What do you know about Tweek?" I finally asked. He was staring intensely at me, almost looking hungry. "Fm!" He jumped slightly. He seemed distracted.

In seconds I was below him "do you know pretty you are?" I beat at his chest continuously. His hand then held my hands above my head.

"What is wrong with you!" I screamed. "Let me go"

"No" his other hand was reaching into his pants. My eyes widened, heart pace increasing. What was he doing? I tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong. "I'm sorry Kyle". He was jacking it above me, my stomach churned in disgust.

"Please" I pleaded but he seemed bent of finishing. I was scared, I hadn't felt like this in so long.

"Shh Kyle" Stan moaned. It felt like hours, I forced my eyes not to glance to his dick. I focused on his face, why was he doing this? To mock me? Suddenly I could feel a dampness penetrating my shirt. He came all over me. "I am sorry"

"I am going to report you as soon as you let me go" I snapped. What the fuck was this? He put himself back into his pants, I felt bile raise to my throat.

"I am sorry" he said before running his hand through his hair. He got off me and suddenly he was crying. "I am sick"

I watched him in silence, he was just another pervert. "I hate you" he laughed before walking to his desk.

"I want to touch you, I am sick" he dug through his drawer taking out a knife. He placed it on his wrist "you are just so pretty, I want all of you" he stared at me "I disgust myself"

I had a mission in this school. I needed information, I watched him for a second. "I'll let you touch me as long as you do everything I tell you to." He looked up at me. He looked to me as if shocked for a moment.

"But-" he began.

"Like now I need information on the Crucifix project and Tweek" I cut him off. "I'll let you kiss me if you can get it" as disgusted as I was it wasn't the first time I resorted to these kinds of methods.

"I don't know anything about the crucifix that is Wendy's project. Tweek will be easy enough" Stan put the knife down, he placed it in his drawer.

"You have a week or I'll report you, my shirt is stained with you DNA so be careful." He looked over at me.

I watched him harden once more. "Fuck"

"You are pathetic" I smirked and got off his bed and left.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Stan POV

I was about to take a shower, a cold one. My mind kept going to Kyle, I hoped he was okay. If Cartman hurt him too much I'd- a knock on the door, I sighed in frustration. "Who is that?" I opened the door to see Kyle standing there, he looked smug. "Kyle?" Thank God he is okay.

"Fm" he walked past me into my room. He looked around my room, an old picture of me caught his eye. It was the only one I had left.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I tried not to stare at his ass. He cutely shrugged his shoulders. He then went to seat on my bed. Suddenly I felt really sick, my stomach churned aggressively and I went to throw up into the toilet.

I came back into the room, I wanted to strip him of his clothes and touch him, I wanted to finger him and blow my load on his face. "Can I do anything for you?"

"..." He looked angry and i knew once again I had annoyed him.

"Blah blah blah" He was speaking but I couldn't get past his pink lips, I wanted to kiss him and lick him all over, cover him in- "Fm!" I jumped slightly trying to focus on his words and not my thoughts.

I couldn't help it any longer, I pushed him into the bed before getting on top of him. I licked his neck and it tasted like heaven. "do you know pretty you are?" He tried to escape, beating on my chest but I grabbed his hands and held it above his head. He was just so beautiful!

"What is wrong with you!" He screamed at me but I just couldn't, it was too late for him to be saved. "Let me go"

"No" My other hand was reaching into my pants, I freed my erection. I was just going to masturbate above him, I wasn't even going to put it in. Just- just- something dammit! He tried to struggle out of my grip but I was stronger and kept him held down. "I'm sorry Kyle".

"Please" He pleaded but I was bent of finishing. His voice soft and alluring, if he kept talking I would rape him and damn the consequences.

"Shh Kyle" I said. I felt that I was my limit and came over his stomach and chest. He had this deer in the headlights expression. "I am sorry" I whispered.

"I am going to report you as soon as you let me go" he snapped. I put himself back into my pants.

"I am sorry" I sat up, letting him go, I expected him to race out the door to report me. I ran a hand through my hair, why was this happening to me? Tears slid down my cheeks, he was less than half my age yet I wanted to fuck him. "I am sick"

"I hate you" I felt my heart shatter and break at his words. Yet I wondered why he hadn't left yet, I laughed before walking to his drawer. If I couldn't have him then life was pointless, I have never felt so strongly against anybody.

"I want to touch you, I am sick" I dug through his drawer finally finding and taking out a knife to slit my wrist. I placed it above my vein. "you are just so pretty, I want all of you" I wanted him to forgive me even if it was by my death "I disgust myself"

"I'll let you touch me as long as you do everything I tell you to." I looked at him, what did this mean.

"But-" I began.

"Like now I need information on the Crucifix project and Tweek" He cut me off. "I'll let you kiss me if you can get it" I wanted to accept desperately but it seemed too good to be true.

"I don't know anything about the crucifix that is Wendy's project. Tweek will be easy enough" I put the knife down, I placed it in my drawer.

"You have a week or I'll report you, my shirt is stained with your DNA so be careful." I looked over at him. I would do anything for him, I'll die for him. What was wrong with me?

The thought of kissing him made me hard once more. "Fuck" I looked over at him pleading for him to stay and help me or leave me in my misery.

"You are pathetic" he smirked and got off my bed and left. Leaving me to take care of my problem, I wondered if I had sold my soul to the devil. Worst part of it all was that I didn't care, I just wanted him to be mine and mine alone.

I paced around my room, I'd have to search Wendy's room when she goes to make breakfast tomorrow, before anyone was awake.

Kyle.

I was in love.

* * *

KYLE POV

I wondered how far I could push Fm before he cracked. He was my new toy and I felt giddy about it. I wondered if he would eve kill for me, love was his downfall.

I slowed my pace to my dorm when I saw Cartman. His eyes narrowed on me and his jaw tightened. I smiled at him and I could have swore he blushed before looking away.

I smirked, I knew I was going to hell but I was taking Marsh along for the ride. I was after all hiding in plain sight, the sheer amount of stupidity still shocked me.

I used to be a programmer for the government but last year they left me and my 'brother' Ike for dead in a mission. Ike was captured by enemy agents and was not even negotiated for. They didn't care about some kid, Ike was the revelation at some point, so was I but as new kids came and they were experimented on and given more that just brains we were quickly obsolete.

After spending my whole life in a lab learning, I finished the whole college syllabus and I knew four languages. I wasn't alone, there were other kids who were currently going through the same rigorous program, some even more special than others. I had to escape and that is what I did.

Gerald and Sheila Broflovski found me and adopted me. She became barren after her first miscarriage and my name changed from number 59 to Kyle Broflovski.

However I wanted revenge, the past still haunted me and Ike was the closest thing to family till I met Gerald and Sheila. The scientists used to use us as sex slaves. They sent us undercover as normal children for paedophiles on many occasions the last was for a month when I was % two days before my birthday. Most preferred Ike because of his blue eyes and black hair.

Marsh was just like them all. Now I had the cards not anyone but me, the crucifix went beyond the catholic church to other religious centres around the country. They all sent donors to the government, I was going to shut down the project with the help of Gregory and Christophe.

Then I would kill Marsh, he'd know too much. I smirked, I wasn't trained as a field agent for action but as informant and Fm seemed good enough to act as my muscles.

Goodluck Marsh.

* * *

Stan POV

I had my doubts on my actions but for Kyle I decided my life was in his hands. It was 5 am Wendy and the girls. Would go to cook and prepare communion for morning mass.

This morning I found surveillance equipment in a box outside my door. He wanted me to install it, he wanted me to watch Wendy.

I felt happy that Kyle was depending on me. I couldn't fail him, not now or ever. I went to father Benedict's office and got the general key. I went to unlock the door and put camera's at the corners in hidden places.

When I got back, Kyle was there he was watching the security cameras. "Did you do what the note said?"

"Yes" I held the squeezed piece of paper "fall down some pills on Wendy's table, steal a bra and pair of panties. Leave a picture of her near the door"

"Good boy" Kyle smiled darkly, his hand rose to touch my cheek. I leaned into it savouring it not knowing when next he would touch me. His hand left me hungry for more, it went back on the keyboard.

"Kyle what was the point, should I have been careful to act like I wasn't even there." I asked. He smiled at me but said nothing. Wendy was back she looked around the room glaring.

"Did some break in?" She glared around the room. She took careful steps into the room until she stepped on something, her hands reached to raise her long skirt to reveal a gun in each hand. She picked it up. "A picture of me?" She walked over to her locker to see her underwear.

She looked relived and put away her guns. "Just some fucking pervert" I had never heard her swear.

"That is why. If she is an agent she would know you broke in, no matter how careful" Kyle sighed. "It would be too soon to be discovered"

"Right" I agreed.

"Its time for morning mass Fm-" I cut him off.

"Stan" I corrected.

"Right. Stan you have to go for it" he said. I didn't want to leave him, but he said I'd blow his cover if I didn't go. I went to mass feeling guilty, wishing I could confess my sins but I couldn't.

The message was on love, an everlasting and enduring love that cleansed one's soul. Yet my mind kept going back to Kyle, I want him to touch me again, to be of use to him. I wanted to be someone he could lean on.

As others bowed their heads mine was lifted up, I wondered if Kyle would leave me when I did what he wanted. My eyes fell to my wrist, I would slit it myself if he did.

My stomach began to church violently as I thought of kissing him, undressing him and making love to him. I wondered if he would understand at all, he was all but a child.

Seven years old.

What made me so attracted to him? I didn't know and I found myself wondering if he could hit me. Did it make me a masochist? Was I just a perverted paedophile?

Was I going to hell? Was Kyle a virgin? What was the purpose of life at all.

Then mass was over.

I got back to the room. He wasn't there anymore, if not for the surveillance equipment I would assume it was all a dream.

* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kyle POV

Stan left for Mass so I decided to search his room, it was empty. Nothing but a single picture of his family, and the picture from my application that I didn't touch.

Who was Stan Marsh? His dedication seemed to surpass love. He seemed almost obsessed with me.

Wendy snuck in on the surveillance screen, she opened her desk, hers had a false bottom. She took out the laptop, fingerprint and the laptop opened.

My mind was working, the crucifix information was no doubt on the laptop. It was however too early to take action, Gregory and Christophe hadn't finished their parts.

I left back for my room, Kenny wouldn't be there, he'd gone for mass, the walk was slow and I thought of Craig. Why was Tweek so important to him?

Kyle reached their room easy enough. He had already taken a shower and gotten ready for class.

I waited a while before leaving for class.

Stan POV

Class ended but I asked Kyle to wait behind, he stood behind the desk to maintain the student-teacher distance.

"Move around the table" he did and I zipped down my fly to expose myself to him. His eyes hardened before he placed a slap on my face. His face curved into disgust, and I hardened under his gaze.

"That is disgusting Fm" he was about to leave, walk out on me. He couldn't do that to me, I wanted him around me.

"Please" I myself didn't know what I wanted him to do but I just want him to watch me. It turned me on just knowing he was by my side.

His green eyes fixed on me, those eyes that could judge me. He shook his head and stared at it, I was proud of my size.

"Pervert" he growled, it hardened at the sound of his voice "you are disgusting Stan". I didn't care if he felt disgusted with me. I hate myself more than he could because I knew that I wanted nothing more than to sodomise a child. I wanted to know him in every way possible. I loved him.

"I am sorry" I didn't want him to leave me, he sighed and sat on my desk. I began to masturbate, he watched and I till I was satisfied. My cum shot out all over the model globe of the world. I hated myself so much, I wanted his hand on me. I didn't just want him to watch but to participate, it was a disgusting attraction based on lust and sex. Hopefully love and not obsession.

His cheeks were red and rosy, his eyes landed on the globe for a second. "The moment before you cum, your face." He didn't continue. I couldn't tell if he was angry or just disgusted with me.

I tucked myself back into my pants, he got off the desk. I stared him hungrily and lustfully. I longed to touch him, to lock him in a room no one would ever touch him. Somehow I wanted him to stare at me again with those green eyes. "I love you"

"I have to go for lunch" he was walking away. My hand grabbed his to stop him, he glared at me. I wish he would repeat it to me, even if it was all a lie.

"How was I?" I walked his face. "was I that bad?"

"Disgusting, talentless and un-seductive. Your hold was pretty boring and you paid no attention to the head" he said.

My face fell and he smirked before knocking my hand off him. His hand untucked my shirt from my pants to stare at my abs. Times like this I was happy I exercised.

His finger made a trail there. "I need a favour" right now I would agree to anything. "I don't want Tweek's file any more just get rid of him"

"You want me to-" he nodded his head. I tried to kiss me.

"Down boy. Do what I want and you will be rewarded" Kyle's smirk widened. "You will do it, right?" His hand stroked my hair. I nodded.

* * *

Please REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I have feel lazy in updating this story.

Sorry.

My legs felt weak, the way Kyle had touched me was amazing. I felt as if I was in heaven, Kyle wanted Tweek gone.

A flash drive dangled in my hands I had to sneak into auditing and shove it into the central computer.

He said it would corrupt the network to make it seem like Tweek transferred to a school Kyle created.

"You look happy Stan"Bebe said as I passed by. I shook my head and flashed a smile at her.

She had no idea, my hands were shaking at the thought of kissing Kyle, touching him. He'd love me and I'd never leave his side.

"May be I am" I looked away from her. I was happy for once, a feeling I thought was lost since the accident that took my family away.

It was my fault they died, I couldn't protect the ones I loved. I was never strong enough to do it. I was now, things would be different. I had trained hard and long on self defence. Weapon training I acquired during holidays.

"Just happy for you Stan, you always look so cold. Right from when you came here you've looked lonely. I am happy for you and Wendy" Bebe smiled and waved me off.

Wendy? The thought made me laugh, I felt nothing for her or anyone else, my loyalty belonged to a seven year old.

I went to the boys dorm in search of Tweek the bastard was missing. I couldn't help but wonder why Kyle want him dead.

I found Tweek, he was in the garden in a tree. He probably couldn't come down, I felt terrible and guilt hit me. I was going to kill a seven year old child, my head was spinning.

"Father Marsh" Tweek smiled down at the man. "I am stuck I can't get down" he called to me. I held my hands open for him to jump, he did and I felt a stab.

"Shit!" I dropped him quickly. A knife in his hand, I was bleeding.

"Oh don't look too shocked" Tweek smiled. "You are unstable, I have reason to believe that you and Kyle are crossed agents."

"What?" I rose a brow.

"Even if I am wrong you'd still die because you know too much. It is either you two have a secret affair or you are. Crossed agents" Tweak laughed.

"What is a-" I didn't finish my question before he longed at me again.

"I followed you two, Kyle always was suspicious of me" Tweek swung the knife around aiming for Stan. The poor raven dodged the hits bearly " Kyle was just too perfect to me, plus the way he looked at Craig" Tweek smirked.

"You are insane!" Stan snapped.

"I bugged his room and found nothing to base my theory on, he got sloppy one day. He left his watch behind and the number 59 was on the back with a Crucifix around it." Tweek was on offensive.

"Stop" I snapped.

"No. I searched his name his background was forged and medical records state Mrs Broflovski has no child" Tweek paused. "You are dead but I can offer you redemption join me or die with number 59. That is his real name"

"I guess it all makes sense now. I'll join you" I eyed the knife in his hand as I spoke. I moved towards him slowly kneeling before him. He pressed his lips to mine, I felt disgusted. I pulled him closer. Deepening the kiss before snatching the knife and pushing it into the back of his neck.

++++++++++++++++++++++++.  
Kyle POV ++++++++++++++++++++++++.

Stan came barging into my room, he looked scared. I smiled at him, he messed up the simple task. I tossed him a flash drive. "Connect to the laptop and bring it back to me" he nodded.

Stan left, I felt a gun pressed to the back of my head. " You are going to die Kyle" Kenny's voice.

"I assumed you weren't normal" I smiled and turned around to face him. "You are the revelation this time? How lucky."

"Kind of" Kenny shrugged. " Gimme a reason not to kill you?"

"Who knows?" Kyle shrugged.

"Why did you become a crossed agent 59?" Kenny asked. "You were the smartest and fastest learner, you could have been something"

"I got bored of it all, after a while you'll see what I mean and soon enough you will be replaced" Kyle shrugged. He watched Kenny's finger draw back and accepted his fate.

The gun fire went off.

"Seems like it'll be fun" Kenny smirked as he watched the body fall limp to the floor. "So cute, no fear at all. Somehow I prefer those who still have their emotions"

Kyle turned around to see the a body on the floor. It was Jason who was down, Kyle flinched slightly as Kenny directed the gun back to him.

"Now you talk, why are you doing this?" Kenny asked.

"Hmm... Wouldn't you like to know?" Kyle teased.

"My patience is wearing thin" Kenny smirked. "Take off your clothes". Kyle glared at Kenny for a while, the silence dragged on between them.

"I'd rather you shot me" Kyle growled. He still felt embarrassed about the '59' burned into his back.

Kenny pulled the trigger back, it whizzed passed Kyle leaving a thin line of blood on his cheek and into the wall.

"I won't miss next time" Kenny smiled as Kyle took off his blazer and dropped it on the floor.

"The point of this is- ?" Kyle asked.

"Well if I am going to let you go, I want compensation" Kenny shrugged. Kyle slowly opened up his buttons, one at a time. He tried to stall for time.

++++++++++++++++++++ Stan POV ++++++++++++++++++++

Security was not heightened around the room, Stan sighed as he peaked at the room from around the corner. Perhaps Tweek never came forward with the accusations. His newly bandaged wound hurt badly.

Wendy was stepping out of the room heading his direction, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. "I love you" he lied. She flushed red before taking his hand and pulling him to her room. "I want you so much"

"Stan we can't-" he cut her off with a kiss and pushed her towards the bed. He knelt over her, straddling her and opening her buttons. Her pink lacy bra came into view, he licked over the exposed skin. It was nothing like with Kyle, it all felt so empty.

"We can" Stan gave his million dollar smile. He stared into her face that was turning red, he could feel her guns under her skirt." I wanted to do this for so long". He kissed her neck and sucked on it.

Stan put he hand above her his hands above her head and kissed her softly on the face. He finished stripping her to her matching pink underwear. He used her shirt to tie her hands to the head board.

"Stan you are still dressed " she whined, Stan pulled down her bra, he might as well get experience since he was there.

"In a minute my love" He slowly wrapped his hands around her thin long throat and squeezed hard enough to make her unconscious but not to kill her.

He stared into those sad blue eyes and for a moment he hated himself, she was lucky he didn't take her v-card.

He went to the desk and did as he was told.

-  
_

Kyle was nude, the skinny redhead glared at him. Kenny smirked before lowering the gun. "Hmm. So pretty"

"I hate you so much" Kyle didn't lose ground. He had been humiliated more than this. Kenny slowly walked over to Kyle.

"Kiss me" Kenny licked his lips and pulled Kyle closer. He sniffed him and gave Kyle's neck a lick. Kyle felt a needle press into his skin. Kyle guessed Kenny would drug him, he had little to no faith in Stan's ability but he had no choice now.

"Why me you did drug?" Kyle started feeling hot and his words mixed up.

"Aphrodisiac, scrambles your mind. By the way, did I say I was into s and m?" Kenny smiled. Soon Kyle would be a mess and he'd watch.

He kissed Kyle.

He was obsessed, he had been in love with Kyle, Kyle was the retrieval mission. It was all he heard about for a year now, he was curious as to what was so amazing with Kyle.

Kyle's hands went to jerk himself off, legs closed, Kyle was now on the floor trying to masturbate. Kenny stared down at the redhead.

"So cute" Kenny smirked.

"I thought so too" a voice, a gun went off and Kenny fell to the floor. Stan stared at Kyle he felt bad for the small redhead. "Ups Kyle"

"Alone leave Stan me" Kyle could bearly put anything together. "Walk aphro no" Stan picked Kyle up in his hands.

Kyle's hands wrapped around Stan's neck "hot" Kyle said. Kyle's temperature was hot.

-  
_

Green eyes opened to see a figure beside him, his cheeks flushed red while the figure looked washed out and tired. Stan was sleeping on the chair beside him.

"You look so sick" Kyle glared at Stan. He looked around for his clothes, finding none he settled for one of Stan's shirts on the floor.

Stan's eyes opened. He panicked a while when he didn't see Kyle in bed. It died down when he saw Kyle awake and standing across the bed.

"Are you okay?" Stan asked. Kyle glared at Stan anger, shame and humiliation.

"You saw it" Kyle felt tears stream down his cheek.

"Its cute" Stan smiled. Kyle slapped him hard but Stan caught his hand. "I'll let you hit me, just rest and be okay first"

Kyle didn't care he was aiming blows at Stan. "You asshole, so what if I have no fucking name"

Stan held Kyle in a hug and let the redhead cry. "You can't always be strong by yourself Kyle"

Stan knew he shouldn't but he was getting turned on. The fact Kyle was crying in his arms.

XXX TBC eventually 


End file.
